Raleigh, North Carolina
Raleigh is the capital of North Carolina, the state's second-largest city, and the county seat of Wake County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 403,892. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 53.41% White (215,718) 28.36% Black or African American (114,543) 11.22% Hispanic or Latino (45,316) 4.77% Asian (19,265) 2.24% Other (9,050) 12.1% (48,870) of Raleigh residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Although considerably safer in comparison to some of the South's other major cities, Raleigh has one of North Carolina's highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 92 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 6.78 murders a year. Pokemon See the Wake County page for more info. Fun facts * During the Civil War, the city was spared from any significant battle. It fell to the Union in the closing days of the war, and struggled with the economic hardships in the postwar period related to the reconstitution of labor markets, over-reliance on agriculture, and the social unrest of the Reconstruction Era. Following the establishment of the Research Triangle Park (RTP) in 1959, several tens of thousands of jobs were created in the fields of science and technology, and it became one of the fastest-growing communities in the United States by the early 21st century. * Raleigh's industrial base includes financial services, electrical, medical, electronic and telecommunications equipment, clothing and apparel, food processing, paper products, and pharmaceuticals. It is also part of North Carolina's Research Triangle, one of the country's largest and most successful research parks, and a major center in the United States for high-tech and biotech research, as well as advanced textile development. The city is a major retail shipping point for eastern North Carolina and a wholesale distributing point for the grocery industry. * The area is served by Raleigh-Durham International Airport. * Local TV stations serving the area include WUNC 4/WUNU 31/WUNC 36 (PBS), WRAL-TV 5 (NBC), WTVD 11 (ABC), WNCN 17 (CBS), WLFL 22 (The CW), WTNC-LD 26/WUVC-DT2 40.2 (UniMás), WRDC 28 (MyNetworkTV), WUVC-DT 40 (Univision), WRPX-TV 47 (Ion), WRAZ 50 (FOX) and WFPX-TV 62 (Ion Plus). * Raleigh has a train station served by Amtrak's Carolinian, Piedmont and Silver Star lines. * Public transportation in and around Raleigh is provided by GoRaleigh, which operates 33 fixed bus routes, including the R-Line and the Wake-Forest Loop. Although there are 33 routes, some routes are designed to cover multiple other routes at times when they are not served. Depending on the time of the day, and the day of the week, the number of routes operating is between 5 and 29. * Raleigh is home to Triangle Battle Academy, North Carolina State University, Wake Technical Community College, Meredith College, Shaw University, William Peace University and St. Augustine's University. * As of 2011, Time ranked Raleigh as the third most educated city in the US based on the percentage of residents who held college degrees. * The Raleigh Pokemon Hospital is the largest of its kind in the Southeastern United States. * In 1996, the Olympic Flame passed through Raleigh while on its way to the 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta. * Following the passage of the federal Voting Rights Act of 1965, one of the main achievements of the Civil Rights Movement and the Lyndon B. Johnson presidency, political participation and voting by blacks in Raleigh increased rapidly. * Following immigration by Catholics, on December 12, 1924, the Roman Catholic Diocese of Raleigh was officially established by Pope Pius XI. The Sacred Heart Cathedral became the official seat of the diocese with William Joseph Hafey as its bishop. * Raleigh is home to the Carolina Hurricanes of the NHL, Carolina Mudcats of the Carolina League in Single-A baseball and North Carolina FC of the United Soccer League. * Recreational opportunities in the city include Lake Johnson, Lonnie Poole Golf Course, Carolina Country Club, Shelley Lake Park, North Ridge Country Club, J. C. Raulston Arboretum, Raleigh Country Club and Green Hills County Park. * Within city limits to the west of William B. Umstead State Park and Carl Alwin Schenck Memorial Forest. Part of the East Coast Greenway, a 3,000 mile long system of trails connecting Maine to Florida, runs through William B. Umstead. * The North Carolina State Fair and the North Carolina Museum of Art are located here. Category:North Carolina Cities